Send in the Clown and Jester?! Dokugata’s and Buggy’s Big Top Adventure!
It was growing to be evening and the street lamps coming on, in a tavern was Buggy and his crew where in. Talking about the new adventures that Buggy had, of course with his big mouth talking about his adventures at the marineford war. “There it was me! I saved that brat luffy and carried him off to safety. I am the one who really saved him, not Shanks all he did was stop the war.” Buggy got up on his chair and pointed to the sky, as he gave a bit of reenactment to the event. “Ahhhhh Buggy you’re so awesome!” Shouted some of the crew members, as they clapped and cheered for Buggy to tell more, Buggy going to into more stories from his time at the seas. Meanwhile outside the tavern, the sounds of someone running and screaming. It was a young man, to be in his early 20’s nice build and body at that. Nice looks and whatever, a woman would want from a man. “Ahhh! You freak stay away from me!” The young man shouted, as he fell down on the ground looking up at a shadowy figure coming at him. When the light of the street lamp shined on the figure, with a twisted grin and an eyebrow raised. It was Dokugata, up to his usual tricks and “showing a man a good time”. “Hahahaha! Whats wrong you don’t want to run away from me now, would you? I still have so many things to do to you and of course we might have to make you more comfortable hahahaha!” Dokugata said as he grabbed onto the young man’s shirt and ripped it off, with his eyes filled with blood lusted. Dokugata then took the man and through him into the door of the tavern that Buggy and his crew was in. A big crash! The people in the tavern, went silent and then looked at the young man. “What was that? Captain Buggy?......Ummm Captain buggy?” Ask a member of his crew, as Buggy was gone and he was hiding under the table. “Ummm, Captain Buggy? Why are you down there?” The crew member asked, as Buggy took a moment and paused. “Ummm, I dropped my dagger and I…….found it.” He started to got, but slammed his head into the table and then rose up again. “I meant to do that.” Buggy exclaimed, as Dokugata started to walk in and all of the lookers. Their’s mouths dropped, eyes wide and the crew members shocked. “Captain! Captain! Its another you!” A crew member shouted, as buggy got up from underneath the table and his eyes grew big as half dollars and his mouth wide opened. “Hahaha, now now my dear you mustin run away from me!” Dokugata shouted and he grabbed onto the young man, but then dropped him on the ground to see buggy. “My…..my.” The two looked at each other, as Buggy walked up to Dokugata and Dokugata the same. The two exchanged glances for a second or so, then oddly enough they did a mirror gag. Buggy moved his arm to the right and doku the same; buggy picked his right leg up and doku the same. “Umm…….are you my long lost brother or something?”Buggy asked as he grabbed onto Dokugata’s cheek and as Dokugata just grabbed Dokugata’s cheek to. “Hahaha, please I am not a cheap rip off a clown. I am Dokugata, the insane jester!” Dokugata exclaimed, as everyone backed up and almost shit themselves after the name. “You……Your…….Dokugata!” Buggy exclaimed as he shock went back to a claim ness and he spoke in a deeper voice. “I could take you on, your nothing more than a jester. Everyone knows that Jester came from clowns hehe.” Buggy said adjusting his scarf around his neck like a tie, in his deeper voice. Dokugata on the other hand, had a his twisted grin and laughed at what came out of Buggy’s mouth. As Doku pointed to Buggy, exclaiming “Hahaha, you think you could take me on and which you couldn’t take down that rubber boy everyone was talking about. Oh well then, Big Nose I have no time for you. Why not go back to that clown wife you have and let her nag you to death. Until you are sick of it and you kill her, then chop her up. Then dumping her bodies into the sea and then she comes back as a ghost and nags your ass again.” Dokugata said laughing, as he changed his voice to a naggy old woman. “Buggy, How many times have I told you not to be out with your buddies so late you have a son and daughter mister.” Dokugata said as he grabbed onto Buggy’s ear and pretended to be a wife. “THAT’S IT!” Buggy shouted as he shot a muggy ball from his shoe and fired it at Dokugata. “Heres a joke for you what jesters and rockets have in Cmmon? Anyone? Because your about to blast off!” Buggy said as Dokugata, seemed to have just looked at the muggy ball coming at him and like that it went back at Buggy. “Captain, Buggy you’re a comic genius.” As the crew shouted, right before the bomb went off. As the blast went off, Buggy was seen all black and covered in ash slammed into the wall. Falling to the ground face first, as some of the crew members rushed to him. “Rahhhh!!!!!” Buggy got back up and dusted himself off, as he went in half. His upper half came charging at Doku, while his lower half stayed behind not a good move. Considering this is DOKUGATA! As buggy moved to Dokugata, with his blades in hand he thrusted the blades into what he thought was doku. But it turned out to be a dust cloud, as the real doku appeared behind Buggy’s lower half. Doku following after luffy, drew his leg back and right in the balls. “Hahaha, never leave the best part behind for me hahaha!” Dokugata, said as Buggy gave a smug smile and said. “gyahahahahaha, jokes on you!” Buggy laughed as he floated by his lower half and pulled something out of the front of his pants. “Protection!” As everyone dropped, but Doku got a serious look on his face and a disappointed one at that. “Now, now that isn’t nice to do!” yelled out Doku, grabbing onto Buggy upper half and throwing him again. Then spinning again “Jouku Fast Ball!” Doku yelled out as he through a bright yellow ball of energy at Buggy. “We have to help the captain!” A crew member said as they began to draw their swords and pistols. “Now this will get fun hahaha! Jouku Fog!” Dokugata said as he breathed out a purple fog from his mouth and engulfed the entire tavern. “Whats this?” Buggy said as he was trapped in the fog and looking around. “What’s going on?” He said in a panic looking around, as he heard a familiar voice. “Buggy!” Walking out of the purple fog was….Shanks. “WHAT! How did you get here?” Buggy asked and Shanks walked to Buggy. “No…..stay away Shanks this is my fight!” Buggy said as he fired another muggy ball at Shanks and oddly enough it exploded and knocked down to the ground. “That…..That was easy! I did it, I killed Shanks!” Buggy shouted as some of the other members of the crew however something much worse in store for them. The sight of woman came of the fog, as they came to the members of the crew. “My, what sexy ladies.” One member exclaimed as the women wrapped their arms around the male members. “My such big strong men, I am sure you can protect us from that mean jester wouldn’t you hehehe.” The women crowding around the men, as fog went over them and as it cleared the remains of the members with their necks snapped and their eyes pure white. “Hehehe that was easy.” Said Doku as he came out of the fog. Alvida in the fog seemed to have kept her cool, as she was fighting off Marines, which was really an illusion produced by doku. “Come on, is that you got you got Jester?” proclaiming as she slammed her club into the marines and just defeating them one by one. “I have something special for you Ms. Alvida, now tell me how would you like this?” Dokugata said, as the scream of Alvida was heard. Doku’s laughs and the shadows moving fighting off worse fears and anything that scares the crap out of the crew members. “I did it, I defeated Shanks and now I am the new yonko gyahahaha!” Buggy jumping for joy at what he just did and with a bolt of courage, but mostly the gull he got from defeating the illusion of Shanks. As he tried to find dokugata. But in his way through the fog, Luffy seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and comforted Buggy. “You think you could defeat me easily? So then big nose let’s see what you got?” Luffy took a stance and pulling his arm back, then stretching it out. As Buggy’s own pride getting the best of him, firing another muggy ball at Luffy. Quickly defeating him, as Buggy danced ontop of Luffy’s dead body. “Yes! I did it! I defeat Shanks and Straw Hat.” Buggy said as he and his body parts flying about. But like again as Buggy made his way to Dokugata he was confronted by more pirates, Whitebeard and his crew. Again Buggy seemingly defeated them all with ease! The same with the rest of the Straw Hat pirates and even the Hakuri Pirates. All of the bodies stacking up, until it was like a mountain. “Gyahahahah I am the strongest pirate in the world!” Buggy and his crew standing on top of the mountain of bodies Girls in binkies giving him a trophy and a dancing, the crew cheering. “Yah, Captain Buggy is the best Pirate in the world. “Oh captain Buggy you’re the best.” The girls proclaimed as he was the king of the pirates now, “Oh I am the best pirate, don’t pinch me.” Buggy said, but felt a pinch and as he turned around Dokugata was there. “Ahhhh!” Buggy jumped back and in his deep heroic voice, he said. “So you want to face the greatest pirate in the world.” Getting his blades ready, but the crew cheered for him and he turned around. Seeing all of their faces was Dokus, even the women. “Hahah, captain buggy!” They shouted, as Buggy’s eyes widen and started to back up. “Ahhh!” As the group crowded around him, he screamed. “Make it stop!!” He shouted. “Great Captain buggy got drunk and passed out again.” Alvida, said as she had an annoyed look seeing Buggy, sleeping on the table drooling. “Take him back to the ship and we are leaving.” As the crew members picked Buggy up and took him back to the ship. Buggy having a nightmare and just leaving the tavern, however in the back of the tavern sitting two figures. “Heh, so then I guess you passed his test then. I take it that the Jouku Jouku no Mi will be very useful to my beloved?” Said a seducing voice, as another figure that was Dokugata sitting across. “Hahaha! That was too easy against him, just a bit of words and boom big nose went down for the count!” Dokugata, said as he and Missy walked out of the tavern, fading into the night fog. "The End" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Stories Category:Prediction